Realise Me
by freacchi
Summary: "Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun!" suara Sakura yang meninggi menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.  "Sakura... percayalah, percuma jika kita melanjutkan hubungan ini..."    "Percuma? Apa maksudmu dengan percuma?"        my fist song fic... RnR, onegai?  c:


**Realise Me**

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

WARNING : gaje, CRACK PAIRING, typo, ending tidak sesuai

.

.

PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan dari Haruno Sakura cukup meninggalkan jejak di pipi sang Uchiha.

__Please realise me let me go_

_For I don't love you anymore__

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa mengajakku kemari?"

"Sakura... Aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini... Kita putus..."

CTAR! Kata-kata Sasuke barusan bagaikan petir yang menyambar hatinya. Sakura tidak habis pikir, apa yang salah dengan hubungan mereka? Menurutnya, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, meskipun akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedikit sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, toh hubungan mereka tidak terganggu. 'Atau...' pikir Sakura mulai curiga.

END OF FLASHBACK

__To waste our life would be a sin_

_Realise me and let me love again__

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Bukankah hubungan kita baik-baik saja selama ini?" Uchiha Sasuke terdiam, ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura. Ah... bukan, bukannya ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya malu untuk menjawabnya, karena ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang salah. Sakit rasanya melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti ini, menderita, apalagi sekarang bulir-bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Aa... Ia jadi teringatakan awal hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dirinya tahu bahwa tidak sedikit perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura dan ia, sekarang dengan tega, akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangannya itu? Kau bodoh Sasuke! Hatinya tergerak untuk menarik kembali ucapannya namun pikirannya kembali mengingatkannya bahwa hidup mereka akan terbuang percuma jika hubungan mereka dilanjutkan. Hatinya telah berpaling.

__I have found a new love dear_

_And I will always want her near__

"Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun!" suara Sakura yang meninggi menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Sakura... percayalah, percuma jika kita melanjutkan hubungan ini..."

"Percuma? Apa maksudmu dengan percuma? Ini pasti ada sangkut-pautnya dengan gadis itu!" DEG! Suara Sakura yang tambah meninggi, ditambah nada curiga berhasil membuat Sasuke tersudut. Tapi, Sasuke bersikeras untuk tidak mengakuinya.

"Gadis? Gadis apa? Siapa yang kau maksud?" perkataan Sasuke yang tidak mau mengakuinya sukses membuat Sakura kesal, jengkel dan marah pada Sasuke. Air matanya mengalir makin deras, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap berfikir, memaksa Sasuke mengakuinya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang, cantik. Siswi terbaik dari sekolah modelling bergengsi bertaraf nasional. Apa aku salah, Sasuke-kun? Bukankah dialah gadisnya?" kesinisan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura tidak dapat diabaikan. Sakura sendiri merasa menyesal. Ia telah mengenal Ino sejak lama, bahkan tanpa Sasuke tahu, Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan ia percaya pada Ino sepenuhnya. Tapi, ia berani bertaruh, Ino tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Baiklah! Aku mengaku! Yah, kau benar Sakura, aku mencintai Ino dan aku ingin bersamanya! Kau puas?" Sasuke benar-benar merasa tersudut. Ia tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi dan ia akhirnya mengakuinya juga. Kini, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Sakura.

__Her lips are warm while yours are cold_

_Realise me, my darling, let me go__

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Kau dengan teganya mempermainkan aku dan itu, sangat menyakitkanku Sasuke-kun. Pernahkah kau merasakannya? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Aah... ya, maaf Sasuke-kun, aku melupakannya, kau tidak pernah repot-repot mau memikirkan diriku. Aku selalu berfikir untuk apa hubungan ini, kadang kala aku ingin mengakhirinya saja, namun aku begitu mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Mungkin aku berlebihan ya?" perkataan Sakura barusan berhasil membuat Sasuka tertohok sekaligus terbelalak. Ia tidak habis pikir, dari mana Sakura tahu ia jarang –bahkan tidak pernah- memikirkan gadis itu? Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti Sakura. Namun ia tahu, jika ia menarik semua kata-katanya itu hanya karena ia kasihan kepada Sakura dan ia tahu Sakura tidak suka dicintai karena ia dikasihani. Yah, Sasuke berfikir, setidaknya ia tahu hal ini. Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, hujan mulai turun.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Bagaimana apa? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Perlu kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, Ino adalah sahabatku! Namun aku tidak menyalahkannya... Aku yakin ia tidak tahu mengenai hubungan kita. Tentu kau tidak menyangka hal ini bukan? Kau juga tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku setiap Ino bercerita tentang kebaikan-kebaikanmu, sementara aku tidak pernah perduli kepadaku!" Sasuke makin merasa bersalah jadinya. Namun ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sakura dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sasuke sangka-sangka terjadi. Sakura, gadis itu, tersenyum! Walau senyumnya penuh kegetiran... Sementara hujan turun makin deras, Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Tapi tak apa Sasuke-kun. Aku lega semua hal ini telah berakhir, kau tahu? Aku harap kau dapat berbahagia bersama Ino. Jangan pernah kau kecewakan Ino, Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat menyayanginya... Itu saja permintaanku." Kemudian, tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke, Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke ingin menahannya, namun tubuhnya serasa membatu. Ia hanya dapat termangu di sana menatap kepergian Sakura.

~ Di bawah siraman hujan gadis itu menghilang ~

__Please realise me can't you see_

_You'd be a fool to cling to me_

_To live a lie would bring us pain_

_So, realise me and let me love again__

.

.

.

To : Sakura Haruno

From : Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura, maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu... dan terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan kesempatan bagi Ino dan aku untuk berbahagia. Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura? Kuharap kau dapat menggapai kebahagiaan mu sendiri, dimanapun kau berada...

-Message sent-

Sasuke menatap pesan yang telah ia kirim, tidak tahu apakah Sakura akan membacanya atau tidak. Yah, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu dimana Sakura berada. Sejak hari itu, tak satupun dari teman-teman Sakura berhasil menghubunginya. Ia bagaikan menghilang bersama hujan waktu itu. SMS tidak pernah dibalas, telepon di-reject, namun lebih sering nomornya tidak aktif, e-mail yang mereka kirim tidak di balas juga dan fbnya –sebagai harapan terakhir- tidak pernah disentuh lagi. Pihak keluarganya hanya berkata kalau Sakura telah pindah ke wilayah lain. Ino yang sahabat Sakuta juga tidak tahu dimana sang sahabat berada, ia kebingungan dan sedih mengetahui sahabatnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

Drrt... drrt... hp Sakura bergetar. 'Pesan dari Sasuke lagi,' pikirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membacanya. Tak lama, senyum pahit terbentuk di wajahnya namun ia bergumam, "syukurlah..." masih jelas di benaknya akan kejadian dihari itu. Sebenarnya, ayahnya sudah lama menginginkan Sakura pindah dan sekolah di tempat lain, namun saat itu ia tidak mau dikarenakan hubungannya dengan Sasukee, dengan pernyataan Sasuke hari itu, ia akhirnya setuju pindah. Ia sempat berpesan kepada keluarganya agar tidak memberi tahu siapapun kemana ia pergi, termasuk Ino.

"Sakura, sedang apa kamu? Ini sudah siang, nanti terlambat, kamu ada jadwal kuliah pagi kan?" panggilan Sasori, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunanya. Ya, sekarang ia tinggal dengan kakak sepupunya, Sasori.

"Aah... ya, nii-san. Aku sudah siap!"

"Hei, apa yang kamu lamunkan?" tanya Sasori

"Eng... Tidak apa-apa nii-san, hanya sedikit bayangan masa lalu saja..."

"Sakura, kalau masa lalu-mu itu menyakitkan, lupakan saja. Mulailah sebuah hidup baru..." Sakura tertegun, yah, Sasori-nii benar, ia harus melupakannya dan seperti pesan dari Sasuke, agar ia berbahagia. Yah, ia harus menggapai kebahagiaannya sendiri. Disini, ia percaya, ia akan menggapainya!

.

.

.

OWARI

Yay! Akhirnya... ini songfic pertama yuki! Yuki mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reader yang telah bersedia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal yuki. Yuki juga berterima kasih kepada semua senpai-senpai yang secara tidak langsung membantu yuki dalam pengerjaan fic ini. Akhir kata, yuki masih sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran untuk fic-fic yuki selanjutnya

Sign,

Sukoshi yuki

(23 desember 2011)


End file.
